


Борьба против самой природы

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Sherlock, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feels, M/M, Out of Character - probably, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum, Wangst, flangst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: Шерлок старается ради Джона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting Against Nature Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847824) by [Sourwolf (lucid_lies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/Sourwolf). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF Asexuals 2017  
> беты blkflm, Bubuzavr  
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364864).

Шерлок старается ради Джона.

Он действительно старается, и это говорит о многом. Шерлок ещё **никогда** в своей жизни не старался сделать кого-то счастливым и дать то, чего хочет другой. Он всегда творил, что хотел, не думая о последствиях для других. Они ничего не значили, и поэтому он не сомневался в своих поступках. Но Джон… Джон важен. Джон другой. Он вдохновляет Шерлока на то, чтобы стать лучше и ставить желания и потребности других выше собственных.

Он знает, что опасаться таких вещей, как физическая близость — нелогично. Но знать что-то и принять это — две совершенно разные вещи. Шерлок не может справиться с этим. Он пытается изо всех сил снова и снова, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Он неспособен победить своего злейшего врага — себя самого. Он не может дать Джону то, чего тот хочет. И в подобные моменты Шерлок по-настоящему ненавидит себя.

Джон хочет большего. Шерлоку достаточно того, что у них уже есть. Можно даже сказать, что он счастлив. Хотя в глубине души он знает, что их отношения не такие, как у _нормальных_ людей. И что Джон не такой, как он. Он не функционирует подобно Шерлоку. Он хочет того, что даже не приходило Шерлоку в голову.

Он старается изо всех сил, борясь с собой и своей природой, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть улыбку Джона.

Но никогда не побеждает.


End file.
